


Iced Red Velvet Cake [Zed Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Deepthroating, Fellatio, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inexperienced, Kemonomimi, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Penises, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex, Showers, Virginity, blowjob, mlm, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: It's the morning after Zed's lost his virginity - or at least, his vaginal virginity. Candler's about to show him another way to have fun.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Unisex Character & Original Male Character, Original Unisex Character/Original Male Character
Series: Zed n Candler [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273844
Kudos: 4





	Iced Red Velvet Cake [Zed Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

I woke up slowly, so comfortably, warm and happy... and then realized I was naked.

Worse yet, Cand– no, Marcellus, beside me, was _also_ naked. 

My head was at his chest, my body a bit twisted, with him in a c-shape loosely around me.

And... _we were both naked_.

As I looked down at his penis oh so close to my body, a freezing fear began to creep up my spine, and I was beginning to hyperventilate, panicking over the fact that we… we had…

That’s when he stirred, causing me to look up. My fear began to melt away as I saw his peaceful face snuggled over me, his breast gently rising in a sigh. I looked at the arm he had draped over me, and blinked a few times in a sudden clarity and calm.

I’m safe. I’m safe, with him.

I gave my own sigh, feeling the negative emotions fade away, and allowed myself to drift off.

——————

I had plenty of time to get ready for work. I slipped away from him and into the bathroom.

I turned the knobs on the shower and relaxed briefly in the sensation of the water. But gradually, my body felt so... new and alien. I was acutely aware of every droplet running down it, and in particular, down my lower half.

I started thinking about his touch, the way he so tenderly slid his fingers...

Oh, oh dear.

I gulped, again remembering the deed we had done. Anxiety prickled across my bare skin, causing the body hairs to feel electrified. _What had we done?_ And I enjoyed it! I... I did enjoy it, right?

A hardening below my waist told me I very much did.

Should... should I touch myself? The thought was tempting, but these urges were still so new and... scary. Very scary. I’m still so scared, after it all. And.. I feel... I feel so alone–

"Heyyy baby, good mooorning~" came a singsong voice from the other side of the shower curtain, causing me to jolt and wrenching me from my thoughts. His head poked around, a playful smile on his face. "Can I come in?" he asked.

I stared for a moment, a little dumbstruck, then hesitantly nodded.

"Heheh, I guess we’re shower buddies now, eh?" he said, stepping in.

I instinctively averted my eyes, turning my back to him, even though I could feel a strong pull to stare some more.

"Oh Zed, come on, you don’t have to look away. It’s not like you can un-see my naked ass," he said, chuckling. I nervously chuckled, glancing over my shoulder, but was... still too shy, in the end.

I felt my body stiffen and electrify as I sensed him move closer to me.

"Zed, look at me."

I glanced again, but my eyes couldn’t stop darting all over the place - to places on his body, then back away to the walls and curtain.

Then, he reached out, tucking his hand under my chin, and guiding me to turn around and look up into his face. He was smiling with amusement, and his eyes were sparkling and warm, like a digitally enhanced video of chocolate pudding. And I found myself quietly drowning in them, like a sailor to a siren song.

Which made it all-too-easy for him to pull me into a kiss.

His tongue pushed inside, his passion causing my heart to pound... and for something else to start pounding too.

I felt his hand down there. Those fingers, and their tender sliding...

We broke, and my gaze slid down to watching him pull his hand from my labia, and grip my penis. I started breathing heavy as he gently began stroking it. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he increased his pace, his face hovering close to mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him bite his lip, but then release it in a hot puff of air as I wobbled a bit with a whimper.

"Feel good, baby?" he asked, his breath so warm on my cheek as I closed my eyes.

"Y-yeah..." I stammered shyly.

He gave a sultry chuckle. He stopped, instead running a finger up my shaft. I opened my eyes as he held his finger up, grinning.

"You know," he said, “I didn’t get to taste you last night."

He licked his finger sensually, in a big show.

I felt my face burn bright red. Di-di-did he really do that!?!

"Uh-UHM–!!" I stammered, as he began kissing me on my sternum, down my stomach, lowering himself as he tugged away on my member again.

Finally, he was on his knees, and was grinning mischievously up at me. I was at a loss for words as I gazed down at him. Then, he pulled my shaft downwards and licked the tip.

My whole body HAD to be scarlet, as I clasped my hands over my mouth in utter embarrassment and sheepishness.

He slid his tongue all over my head, causing me to squeak. I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears, and through my penis. He hadn’t even done much, and yet I was so aroused. I felt him sneak his fingers into my vagina, causing me to squeak again.

He chuckled. "Does it feel good?"

I was so flustered all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and nod.

I felt his tongue all over my shaft, and jolted and whimpered as he stuck it into my sheath.

"Ohh, sensitive baby~" he responded.

He did a little more work, but then stopped. I opened an eye to peek, and saw him grinning evilly at me, just before sliding my head into his mouth, then his mouth down my shaft, and down, and down, and– _Oh, ohh dear._

His lips were against my skin.

"Hhha-haa–?! M-Marcellus!?" I gasped, and moaned. He had taken me all the way inside, not breaking eye contact, a trouble-making gleam in his eyes. I could barely believe it, and I could feel his tongue sliding around, as he applied a bit of pressure by sucking in, causing me to gasp and moan again. 

He let loose and smiled at me, giving a little snicker. Then he began slowly bobbing up and down along my shaft. 

It felt... amazing. Absolutely amazing. I let out a long moan, steadying myself as I spread my legs more to allow his fingers better access to my vagina.

This is a blowjob. Oral. And fingering. And oh gosh, it’s amazing! I was huffing in no time as he picked up speed. 

_I can’t believe how amazing this feels_ , I thought, as I felt his other hand tuck around to squeeze my butt. I whimpered through my fingers, my hands still at my face. I kept trying to be quiet. I was still a bit... ashamed. But he was making it very difficult for me to concentrate on that.

My legs were quivering, and I could feel _that_ sensation again - the... pressure, the intensifying pleasure all around my lower parts, that almost tickled the rest of me. Climax was near.

I placed a hand on his head. "M-Marcellus, I... I’ll...!" I tried to warn him, but I was too timid to say the words. 

"Mmhmm!" he answered nonetheless, and pushed all the way down to my skin again. Here, he drew in like before, but more significantly, and was he... swallowing? Or just flexing his...

I didn’t have time to think too much about it, as the sudden intensity of the pressure he was exerting and whatever motions he was making hit me like a truck. "AH-AHH!?" I cried out, shocked and shaking. "W-W-WAIT, MARCELLUS!! IF... IF YOU KEEP... AH-AH, I’LL–!" I blurted, having little control over my volume. 

"MMHMM!" I heard him rumble, and felt him too. He wrapped his arms around me and held me fast, resisting my body’s frantic jerking.

"BUT-BUT I’LL... I’LL..." I tried again, gripping his hair and bending over him, rising to my tip-toes. "R-RIGHT DOWN... DOWN YOUR–!"

I clenched my teeth, tilting my head back, in one last vain effort to hold off, but I couldn’t stop. 

"Oh.. OH… OH-OH!!!"

Much to my embarrassment, I folded over him, now pushing his head firmly against me while also thrusting forward. 

"HAA... AH, _AH!!_ " I cried out, as I could feel my mad spasming inside him. "MARCELLUS, MAR... MARCELLUS!!" I howled his name, and then sharply wheezed, the strength ebbing away from my muscles. 

He was practically on his hands as I was crouched over him, losing my ability to stay standing, his face firmly in my crotch. 

"Ssssorry, sorry, I’m sorry, I’m... I’m sorry," I gasped squeakily, trying to dislodge from him without completely falling. He chuckled as he came up, his head in my neck as his arms came under mine, bracing me enough to let me sink to my knees. We hugged, my face in his collar.

"What are you sorry for?" he whispered to me, as I panted heavily.

 _Where do I begin?_ I wanted to say, but couldn’t get the breath to. Finished straight down his gullet like a heathen, all that hair pulling, then could have broke his neck by almost falling on him...!

I just kept panting though, putting my head in his chest. I was completely out of breath.

"You know, we’re gonna have to train you up some more, can’t have you passing out every time we fuck around," he said teasingly. 

"Sorry..." I said again. "And... and also... for... well... you know... f-finishing in uhm... uhh..." 

"Oh come on Zed, I’m a professional cocksucker. As if I would spit! And besides..." he had a devilish smirk in his voice. "You taste like frosting."

I gave a wheezy, disbelieving chuckle. "Y-yeah... sure..."

"It’s true!" he said. "Just like I always imagined." His tone was a bit dreamy.

I just rolled my eyes, and relaxed further into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Zed almost calls Candler "Candler" in his head because this is also the day after Candler told Zed his real name, which is Marcellus.


End file.
